


Bring Her Home

by MissAllySwan



Category: The Dumping Ground (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Missing Persons, Season/Series 06, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Jody has been acting out of control for weeks. What the others don't know is that her mom's had her on the ropes. And then one night, Jody goes missing. Will Mike, Tyler, and Alex find her? And what shape will she be in when they do?
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linneagb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Linneagb).



**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dumping Ground or any of its characters. Everything belongs to CBBC.**

* * *

Jody's POV

I shut myself in my room after I came back from tidying up the kitchen. I sighed, looking over everything and trying to decide what I should bring over to my mum's flat. She wanted me to bring some of my stuff over so she make up a bedroom, so Grant thinks I live there like she says. She says I will be moving back in eventually so it will just be getting a head start. I grabbed some of my clothes—a few tees and a hoodie—and stuffed them into my gym bag. Then I grabbed my Peter Pan book and my music box. I also put in a framed picture of my friends. I knew what mum could say about that, but as long as he wasn't told, he wouldn't know I'm in care. He wouldn't be able to tell from that picture. He could just assume it was any old picture of my friends.

Once it was packed up, I headed downstairs and found May-Li. I was technically grounded, but she had offered to take me to the boxing gym with her. It was the perfect way out.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Jody," I stopped in the hallway as Tyler passed us by. "I'll see you later, yeah?" He put his fist in front of me to bump it. I didn't return it, I just nodded before following May-Li to the car. I knew by Tyler's look that he was worried. He had been for a while now. He was starting to notice something was up but the last thing I needed was his help. I could do this on my own; I didn't need Tyler saving me all the time.

May-Li stuck by me for the first little while at the gym. So I tried some boxing. Hitting the bag for some reason actually managed to relieve the headache behind my eye, but only slightly. "You're doing well." May-Li gave me some more pointers before she ended up stepping away.

_There's your chance, Jody!_

I knew I should get going before she comes back. But I didn't want to leave just yet. For a moment, I was able to forget about what was going on. I just wanted one more moment of peace before having to go see her. I hit the bag twice more before I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Not too far," I looked back to make sure May-Li was still distracted. "I'm on my way."

 _"Hurry up."_ Mum sounded annoyed. _"Grant will be here soon."_

"Alright!" I hung up the phone and looked over my shoulder one more time. I still had an opening. I grabbed my gym bag and then went out the door. I ran two blocks to get to mum's flat as quickly as I could manage.

"Good, you're here," Mum put her hand on my shoulder when I got there, but took it away just as quick. "You're all sweaty!"

"You told me to get here quick." I pointed out, attempting to catch my breath.

"Well, go put something else on." Mum shooed me away.

"Where's the room?"

Mum took me down the hallway and into the room in the back of the house. It was small with a bed, made up with sheets. The lava lamp that Grant gave to me as a gift was already plugged in and working. The walls were a greyish color and there was a black throw rug on the carpet by the door. "Just be quick about it." She shut the door and then I began taking off my clothes, changing into a hoodie and a pair of jeans. I had been wearing athletic clothing before. Then I took out a few pieces of clothes from the gym bag and I put it in the drawers. A few other pieces I put in the corner of the room for effect. _Now it looks like I live here_. Then I put the picture frame and music box on the table near the bed. I took a breath as I sat down on the bed, holding my favorite book in my hands. Then there was a knock at the door. It startled me, causing me to jump. "He just pulled up!"

I left the book on the bed before coming out and then gagged as mum sprayed me with something strong. "Ugh!" Jody groaned. "Mum!"

"So you smell better." She put the bottle in the bathroom and then took Jody out to the living area as she let Grant inside the house. "Hey love." Mum kissed him on the lips and took the flowers he had brought for her again. Soon enough we'd be able to plant a garden with all the flowers he brought.

"Hey," Grant stepped inside and sent a smile my way. "Did you put the lava lamp in your room?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you go show him Jody?" Mum suggested and I nodded. Grant followed me and I opened the door showing him my just made up bedroom.

"Jody, you really should tidy up." Mum noticed the clothing on the floor.

"Oh, she's just like any other kid." _Just what I was going for._ Grant patted my shoulder and winked at me. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He was so lovely, it's crazy that's he is into my mum. And that only made me feel worse about helping her lie to him about everything.

Mum was making some snacks in the kitchen for Grant a little later and I went in. "Mum, I think you need to tell him the truth."

"What?" Mum looked at me like I was mental. "No, we're not."

"You shouldn't lie to him." If Mike had taught us anything, lying only makes things worse. And they always find out in the end. "He'll understand if you explain."

"I don't have to explain anything because he's not going to know!"

"I'm not going to know what?" Grant was standing right there in the doorway. I blanched as I slowly glanced over in mum's direction. "Denise, Jody, what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about, love." Mum smiled and tried to act like nothing happened. But that was pointless.

"I don't live here." I admitted. "I'm in care."

"Stop it!" Mum looked cross, but it was too late. I had to get it out now.

I explained everything from what happened with mum going to prison, then me coming home and Kingsley locking me up, mum trying to get me not to testify, and everything that followed. "I'm in care, but she didn't want you to know."

"Denise, is that true?"

"Why couldn't you keep your damn mouth shut?" Mum snapped at me.

"Don't take this out on her." Grant defended me. "She's the only one with the decency to be honest with me." I looked between them and I knew this wouldn't turn out well with all the lying. "I don't care that you were in prison. Or that she's in care. I don't care about the mistakes you made in the past," He took a step back. "But I cared that you lied to me."

"I'll tell you everything." Mum pleaded.

"I think Jody's explained enough." Grant picked up his keys. "This isn't going to work out." He glanced at me before turning to mum again. "Goodbye Denise." Grant then left and I let the room remain silent for a bit, afraid to break it.

"I'm sorry mum, but it's going to be okay—" I was cut off as she slapped me in the face.

"I hate you, you stupid brat!" I held my cheek and backed away. "You always ruin everything!" I flinched as her voice got louder. "I wish you were never born."

"You don't mean that." I shook my head as tears escaped my eyes.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She came closer and I backed up but not more than a few feet. "GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" She kicked me in the leg which caused me to trip. I scrambled to my feet and then went out the door, running down a block.

I looked at my phone once I came to a corner and looked up. It was almost dark. I pulled out my phone and the battery was low. There was also a dozen messages, mostly from Mike and Tyler. I thought about replying but before I could make a decision, it was made for me as my phone died completely.

_I shouldn't go back anyways. I don't have a home._

I've been nasty to everyone all week. I've been stealing their things and I've been horrible, especially to Mike, May-Li, and Tyler. I don't think they'll really want me there right now. I'll be in so much trouble. And it doesn't matter anyways. If my mum can hate after what just happened, surely everyone at the dumping ground hates me now too.

It started pouring rain and I ran down the street to get cover. I eventually found it in an alley after getting completely soaked. I curled up against the dumpster and put my hood up. Hopefully nobody would notice me. I shivered and my teeth chattered from the cold. I breathed on my hands in attempts to get warm. It didn't help very much, so I gave up after the third time and just succumbed to the cold and tried shutting my eyes. Shortly after that I finally let myself cry silently and I did until I managed to get to sleep.

* * *

Mike's POV

We had been calling around all night, but there was still no sign of Jody. Tyler, Alex, and some of the others had been out searching but they hadn't had any luck. I eventually I had to force them to come back, despite their protests.

"We have to find her!" Tyler argued when he came back.

"Just give us some more time." Alex added.

"Not tonight." I understood them wanting to find Jody. I wanted to find her more than anyone, but it was dark and pouring out. "Look, I have called the police and they'll be out searching for her."

"They won't know where to look!" Tyler protested.

"Well if you have suggestions I can pass it along." I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder, sensing his worry for his friend. "It'll be okay Tyler, we will find her."

"Can't you just let us search a few more places?" Alex continued to convince. "I know what it's like to be out on the streets at night and it can be dangerous." I nodded. I was worried about that, but I was hoping that maybe she had found somewhere to stay. I knew it couldn't be her mother's since I already called; according to her she hasn't seen her. "There's a few places I have stayed, that were safer than others. Maybe we could try there."

"Please Mike."

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." I would give them this but then we would have to let the police handle it until the morning.

I grabbed my coat and then took Alex and Tyler with me in the car. Alex gave me directions to the general area. "There's a few alleys around here where I used to stay." Alex pointed in three different directions. "Lets split up and check them."

"No, we're staying together." I was responsible for the boys. I already had one kid missing and I didn't want to them going off in the storm alone.

Tyler pointed west. "You said there's an alley over that way?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Jody's mum's flat is that way."

"I guess we should check there first." After crossing the street, Tyler and I followed behind Alex to where he said this alley he used to stay in was. And I was shocked by what we found there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dumping Ground or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to CBBC.**

* * *

Tyler's POV

"Jody!" I pushed Alex and Mike aside and noticed her curled up against the dumpster, shivering. I knew it was from the cold and it couldn't have helped that her hoodie felt sopping from the rain. Even with the cover taken, it didn't seem to help her stay dry. "Can you hear me?" I didn't get a response at first and that worried me. "Jody!"

"Mmmm…" Jody mumbled, her eyes still shut and probably didn't move more than a few inches at best.

I felt her forehead and pulled back in surprise. She felt warm. I imagined her feeling cold at the touch being out here for god knows how long. "Jody, wake up, please!"

"Tyler," I heard Jody say in a mumble.

"I think she's sick."

"Here let me help you." Alex came over and with Tylers' help, they managed to lift her and get her through the rain and back to Mike's car. Then Mike started to drive to the hospital, so we could get her help. I stayed in the backseat with her.

"It's gonna be alright, Jods." I was trying to reassure myself of that because I couldn't help but feel worried.

Eventually, we got a the hospital and then Mike took her in, not wasting time in allowing Alex and I to get her. "I need some help!"

"What happened?" They asked as they brought over a stretcher.

"I don't know." I didn't know what had happened or how long Jody had been like that in the rain.

"My name is Mike Milligan and I'm head care worker over at Ashdene Ridge," He went onto to explain the situation. "She's one of my kids and she's been missing since earlier this afternoon." It had been awful thinking about what could have happened. We figured something must have since Jody has been acting strangely lately and she had never run off like that since she first went into care. "We only just found her. We don't know how long's been out in the rain."

"She felt warm." I added.

"What's her name?"

"Jody Jackson." Mike told her.

"Does she have any allergies to medication?"

"No," Mike shook his head. Not medication, but we knew she was allergic to nuts.

"Let's get her warmed up and on some fluids." The doctor said as they began to take Jody away. I attempted to follow behind, but Mike stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I tried to push Mike away. I didn't want to leave Jody. Not until I knew she was going to be alright. "Let go of me!"

Alex grabbed my shoulder. "Hey," I glanced at him but continued to fight against Mike. "They won't let us back yet." He told me. "Mike will let us know when they know anything." I realized Alex was right and then sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Stay here," Mike said as he started heading back. "Stay together and don't go anywhere." He looked to Alex. "Make sure you watch him." He then turned around and went to follow the doctors that were taking care of Jody.

"She's a fighter," Alex tried to comfort me. "I haven't spoken to her much, but I know that."

"You don't even know what happened." I snapped.

"No, but they'll take care of her," Alex replied. "And I know being on the streets, what can happen to a person." Was that supposed to make me feel better?" "She didn't look that bad."

"That bad?!" How could he say that? "Did you see her?!"

"I did," Alex nodded. "And it could have been worse like I was saying." Alex seemed adamant about that, but I still thought she looked pretty awful. "There are a lot of horrible things that happen to kids on the streets, not to mention girls." I nodded. He didn't have to spell it out for me to get what he meant.

"You're right," But that didn't change the fact that Jody looked awful. "Sorry."

"I know you're worried, but I think she'll be alright."

"I should have known something was up." We were close to where her mum's new flat was. I was sure it had something to do with her. Anything concerning Jody's family always meant trouble for her. "I should have done something—followed her."

"To the gym?"

"I could have."

"I think Jody would have figured out you were following her."

"Then maybe she wouldn't have ran off."

"You don't know that." Alex had a point. "Considering May-Li lost her, then I think she would have figured out a way." I nodded, knowing how smart Jody is. "Don't beat yourself up about this. None of us could have known."

"I should have." I have known Jody longer than anybody else since she came into care. She's my best friend and sometimes I feel like I know her better than she knows herself. And knowing what has happened with her family from her brothers to her mum, I should have figured something out. I should have found a way to keep this from happening.

Eventually Mike came out from the back. It felt like it had been hours. I stood and went over to him quickly before Alex even had the chance to stand. "Is Jody okay? Can we see her now?" Mike wouldn't let me pass.

"They're keeping her overnight." Mike said. "They want to make sure she doesn't have pneumonia."

"Can I see her?"

"She's resting for now." I took that as a 'no' and sighed in frustration. "I can bring you back tomorrow when she's awake and the doctors know more."

"I want to stay."

"Tyler…"

"I'm not leaving." I didn't care of she wasn't awake right now. And they may not let me back in the room right now, but I wasn't going to leave her. "I won't be able to sleep." I knew Mike would want me to rest, but if I didn't know how Jody was, how would I be able to sleep?

"Tyler, I really can't let you stay here."

"Tyler," Alex looked at me. "The hospital has rules and I think Jody wouldn't want you to stay here all night. Especially when doing that won't really help her."

"Fine." I realized I wasn't going to win. Though I still wasn't happy about it.

"She'll be here in the morning."

* * *

Jody's POV

I woke up, feeling like a bus had hit me. My entire body was killing me and my head spun as I lifted my head up. I looked around, feeling confused. I remembered what happened yesterday. I remember everything that happened with my mum and then falling asleep next to a dumpster after getting caught in the rain. How did I get here? It didn't take very long for me to figure out I was in a hospital. But how did I get here?

I started to cough and then a nurse came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," I answered bluntly. "How did I get here?"

"Your care worker and a few of your friends found you and brought you in," She explained. "It's a good thing they found you when they did."

"Mike?" I was surprised they managed to find me. "And what friends?" I knew one had to be Tyler, but I wasn't sure on who the other one could be. "I think I heard him call them Tyler and Alex."

"Are they here?"

"They left for the night to let you rest," She said. "But they'll be back soon." I nodded. "The one boy didn't want to leave and he kept trying to come see you."

"Must be Tyler." I smiled slightly. He so would've tried to push Mike off to come back here. I could picture it so easily and that was actually comforting in some way.

A few hours later is when Mike came back with Tyler and Alex.

"Jody!" Tyler ran over to my bedside. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." I responded as I broke into another coughing fit.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked, turning to the doctor that was standing next to Mike. I was actually curious. They hadn't really explained. I definitely felt ill; but worse than ever before.

"We've ran some tests and we're confident she has pneumonia." The doctor looked between Mike and me as she explained. "We have her on some antibiotics now. There will be a prescription for you to pick up the pharmacy."

"Does that mean I can leave?" I asked.

"You'll be released, yes," The doctor nodded and turned back to Mike. "But you'll need to keep a close eye on her."

"I will." Mike nodded. "Anything else I can do for her? Besides the medicine?"

The doctor then gave him a few suggestions that he could do on top of the antibiotics. Then she left us alone for a moment and I looked away from Mike, knowing that he probably would have a lot of questions. Things I didn't want to talk about.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Mike, she's ill," Tyler said. "Can't this wait?"

"Tyler, can you give us the room?"

Tyler wanted to protest but I grabbed his hand briefly. "It's alright Tyler," I knew I would have to have this conversation eventually. It was probably better to get it over with. "I'm okay."

"Okay." Tyler hesitated for a moment but then left.

"You too Alex."

"I'm glad you're okay, Jods." Alex said and I smiled slightly. "Take it easy on her, will you Mike?" I was surprised to hear Alex say that. "If it has anything to do with who we think it does, well I know better than anyone that it's hard." Alex then left the room to join Tyler and I looked at my lap.

"You want to tell me what's been going on?" Mike asked. "Or should I just guess?"

"I bet it'd be a good guess." I chuckled for half a second but then stopped.

"Jody—"

"My mum." I cut him off before he could say anything else. "Everything's been because of her."

"I called your mum when you went missing and she said she hadn't seen you."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "She would."

"What happened?"

I went on to explain everything that happened the last few weeks. Why I had been taking other people's things and why I had been going out so much. I told him all about Grant and how my mum had been forcing me to lie for her, saying I lived there. "Eventually, I couldn't lie to him anymore so I told the truth. And he left her," I wasn't looking at Mike. "And she hates me because of it."

"Jody, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Mike attempted to reassure me but it was pointless.

"She said she did," I looked up at him as tears escaped my eyes. "She told me she hated me and that she wished I had never been born."

"Oh Jody," Mike came over and gave me a hug, which only made me cry harder. "Why didn't you come home after that happened?"

"I didn't think anyone would want me home after how I'd been acting," I admitted. "I mean, she didn't want me around, why would anyone else?" And it was like she said, that soon I'd age out of care and I'd be on my own. I figured I might as well get used to truly having no one.

"Jody, we were worried sick about you—and not just Tyler and me." Mike said. "The others were making posters for you."

"Really?"

"Jody, I've known you for a very long time now, and did you really think your attitude would be enough to push me away?" Mike asked. "I think you did worse when you were ten." I had to laugh at that. I remembered my first few days at the dumping ground well. I certainly put Carmen through the wringer. "You will always have a home there."

"What about when I turn sixteen in a few months?"

"This will always be your home," Mike repeated. "For as long as you want and need it to be." I put an arm around me. "You remember Tracy, well I don't it ever stopped being her home. And I have a feeling it's the same for you."

I hugged my Mike and I didn't let go for several minutes. Until I broke into another coughing fit. "If I could go back, I would." Maybe if I had, then I wouldn't feel so lousy right now.

Mike chuckled. "Well then, how about I see about going home?"

I nodded. The thought of getting back to my own bed and out of the hospital sounded brilliant.

* * *

Mike's POV

We took Jody back to Ashdene Ridge and everyone was waiting for us. Everyone was gathered by the stairs once we got back in.

"JODY!" They exclaimed and I noticed Jody flinch. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Give her some space," I shooed them away so Jody had some room. "She's isn't feeling too well." I was sure their screams might do her head in. Jody smiled slightly at seeing their concern, but it didn't last long. I knew how awful she was feeling and the last thing she needed at the moment were the loud voices and a hundred questions. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Thanks for caring." Jody said to the others before going to the stairs.

Tyler and I walked behind Jody as we went upstairs. And then before we got to her room, Jody ran in another direction, pushing Floss out of the way of the bathroom and shutting the door.

"HEY!" Floss screamed. "I NEEDED TO GET IN THERE!"

"Floss, it's alright." I walked over to her and as I got closer to the bathroom, I could hear the sound of heaving.

"But I had been waiting!" Floss protested. "Finn was in there forever and I had to go!"

"I think Jody needed it more." Tyler pointed out. "Can't you hear her?"

"You can go use the staff bathroom, alright?" I told Floss and she didn't hesitate to go. Once she was gone I knocked on the bathroom door. "Jody?" I put my ear to the door. "Are you alright?"

"No!" I heard Jody answered before she began to heave again.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"I'm coming in." I didn't listen to her protests and went in the bathroom. I noticed she must have missed the toilet when she came in as there was some vomit on the floor next to it.

"I'll clean it up." Jody said trying to catch her breath, then turning back to the toilet.

"You don't worry about that." The last thing I cared about was the mess. "Are you finished?"

Jody turned to me but before she could speak, she turned back and continued to vomit some more. _I guess that answered my question._ I rubbed her back gently as she continued and after a few several minutes, she was finished.

"I think…" Jody shook. "I think I'm done."

"Come on," I helped Jody to her feet. "Rinse out your mouth and we'll get you to bed." Jody did not argue and took a gulp of water and rinsed her mouth out as I got some things to clean up the mess. As I cleaned it up Tyler took her back to bed.

Once I cleaned it up, I went to check on Jody.

"What can we do?" Tyler asked.

"We'll have to treat the symptoms for now," I told him. "I don't get to pick up her medicine later, but the doctor said some steam might help." I got a smaller humidifier and put it next to Jody. "I was told this sometimes can help."

"It smells minty." Jody said in a low voice before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I've heard that peppermint oil can help."

"Thanks Mike." Jody smiled slightly.

I nodded. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"Okay, come find me or May-Li if you do need anything."

"I'll stay with her in case." Tyler offered and then turned to Jody before she could protest. "Because I want to."

"Mike," Jody stopped me before I left the room. "Thanks for bringing me home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A late birthday gift to my friend on FFN.


End file.
